Ribbon Thief
by Wingless Hymn
Summary: Kaoru awakens one fine morning to discover her indigo ribbon missing! Who could have stolen it? One-shot.


**Title: **Ribbon Thief

**Rated: **G

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairings: **Ken/Kao

**Summary: **Kaoru awakens one fine morning to discover her indigo ribbon missing! Who could have stolen it? One-shot.

**Warning: **Slight spoiler for first arc. Read at your own risk!

**Disclaimer:** Beings that Rurouni Kenshin is not mine, I claim no ownership over this wonderful manga/anime series!

.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.

Kaoru forced her eyes open against the blinding rays of sunlight soaking through rice paper. She brought her hand around and held it above her eyes, warding off the light. _Morning already? _She thought quizzically.

Nevertheless, the thought vanished as fast as it had crossed her mind. Kaoru rubbed the sleep from her eyes and hauled herself out from under the hot covers of the futon. Morning or not, the young woman still had chores to tend to. Yet, as Kaoru adjusted her kimono on her slender shoulders, she wondered if there was really any means of calling it chores at all. The only matter she was responsible for around the dojo anymore was training her stubborn pupil and possibly cooking lunch when she received the chance. Kenshin had taken complete control of the busy chores that use to be Kaoru's concerns.

Washing the laundry, cleaning the dojo, going to the market so they would have food to eat... It all came down to the poor redhead who could have not a care in the world, but had so much weighing down on his shoulders already without the tremendous list of work that needed to be finished. Kenshin seemed content with doing the household work, but lately he was becoming engrossed with it, as if it was the very thing that gave him life. His sole focus was fixated in doing chores. All alertness to the outer world around him was tuned out. Kaoru was beginning to question if Kenshin's mood alteration could have been caused by his showdown with Jin-e.

The bloody battle scene still hung fresh in her mind. So much blood had been spilled that night by means of protecting Kaoru, but she couldn't erase the image of the man she had known, instantly transformed into a person almost unrecognizable. Kenshin's violet eyes became a thing of the past. They were replaced by amber irises, narrowed in hostility, burning with the desire to kill.

Kaoru shook her head.

Dwelling on the night's events were sure to take its toll on her if she kept thinking about it. She needed to concentrate on organizing her agenda for things she had to do before the day's end. But first, Kaoru had to get dressed.

.:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:. .:*:.

Kaoru ran throughout the dojo dressed in a sky blue kimono, her black hair flying out behind. "Where is it...?" she whispered to herself, checking in the drawers and under the futons of each room. She was missing her indigo ribbon. The last place she had put it was on her drawer. Though it was covered in dry scarlet blood, Kaoru figured she would at least try to wash it out before throwing it away. However, when she prepared to pick the silky fabric off the drawer and whisk away to the washtub, it was gone.

Kenshin walked past the frantic woman in the hall. He watched as she dashed around the corner only to return a few minutes later, worry clouding her eyes.

When she raced by him again, the redhead asked, "Did you lose something, Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru turned on him, eyes wide. "Have you seen my indigo ribbon anywhere? I haven't seen it all morning!" The rurouni's eyebrows raised and he blinked in response. She sighed deeply, defeated. _That's it then. I'm never going to find that ribbon. _She sunk to her rear and pressed her back to the wall, curling her legs to her chin.

Kaoru's hope dissipated. One of her most cherished ribbons was no where to be found. Worst of all, she would probably never see it again.

The ripple of shifting fabric suddenly sounded in Kaoru's ears. Looking up, she found it to be Kenshin kneeling in front of her, smiling and violet eyes partly closed. Confused, she murmured his name. "Kenshin...?"

"I thought you might like this back."

He extended a clamped hand to Kaoru. She stared, dismayed, not knowing what to say. There it was: her indigo ribbon, clean and pratically good as new. Not a speck of crimson could be seen on the long dark material. A joyous grin found its way on her face.

"Kenshin," said Kaoru, laughter dancing in her irises. "You baka."

Kenshin took the hand holding the ribbon and stretched it further until his long fingers were able to touch Kaoru's glossy black locks. Then, he mumbled softly, "Sessha thinks that Kaoru-dono looks just as beautiful as she does with the ribbon, de gozaru yo." And with that, he smiled.

_Owari_

**Author's Note:** Arigatou Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction readers for such positive reviews on my first fanfiction 'Tongue Tied' :D I could find no other way of thanking you except writing you yet another Kenshin/Kaoru fanfic ^-^x

Now, the inspiration that molded this little story idea came from the following:

1.) I have had way too much time on my hands and had some creative juices that needed to be released, thus, resulting in this story ^^

2.) Beings that I have too much time to myself, I also listened to too much music which also sparked the idea to write this.

3.) I've been reading back into the Rurouni Kenshin manga and am loving every minute of it! :D It's such a beautiful storyline with wonderful characters that you instantly fall in love with!

I hope that explains a few things ^^; Your thoughts on my story will always be welcomed! Thanks so much again!

Yours Truly,

_~Wingless Hymn_


End file.
